<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tickle Tickle by Coins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906410">Tickle Tickle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coins/pseuds/Coins'>Coins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers), alpha！Optimus, omega！Jazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coins/pseuds/Coins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lsiceren姑娘的点梗！！！擎爵ABO！！！<br/>——<br/>Jazz feel his chest tickle what could be wrong？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jazz/Optimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tickle Tickle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是一个针对霸天虎近期行动的高层会议，安全主管红色警报、CMO救护车、战略参谋警车、安保员铁皮以及副官爵士和汽车人领袖擎天柱。<br/>
在听着红警的报告时，爵士忽然觉得自己的车罩发痒，这很正常，所以他挠了挠，小心地不把新上的漆面给刮花。<br/>
过了一会，他又觉得痒，就继续挠，这次慢慢地动作，不想引起别人的注意。<br/>
过了一刻地球时，他的瘙痒并未被缓解，只能不停地抓，一边仔细把报告的内容记到数据库里。他还给自检了一下，没有生锈，稍微放了点心，要知道在零件里面生锈可是很恐怖的事情，自从上次宇宙锈病的灾难，大家定期要涂抹一次防腐剂，按理来说是不太可能再次发生的。<br/>
这种痒感也不是没办法忍受，就是有一波，没一波的袭来，挠两下缓解了点，却没有完全消失，隐隐约约的在他的车罩和车灯之间发作。<br/>
结束了会议，其他同僚也没有注意到爵士在挠自己的车罩，因为这又不是什么特别意义的动作。爵士决定去充个澡，或许是护甲上沾到了地球的有机泥巴或是细菌什么的。方舟上配了淋浴间的只有领袖和副官，其他机器都是去公共澡堂里洗车，这算是汽车人高级军官为数不多的好处，因为他们讲究平等。<br/>
热水刷拉拉地打在车罩上，爵士特别在发痒的地方多打了些斯派克送的礼物——汽车水蜡。味道还挺好闻，是斯派克的父亲斯派克普拉的维修场和一家车辆用品合作开发的。<br/>
温暖的水流让他的机体升温，线路柔软又舒适，出来之后简直焕然一新。他躺在床上决定在夜班之前充会电。</p><p>和红色警报打好了招呼，他就去监控室替班了。刚才短暂的充电让他精力充沛，还调了杯能量液来喝。</p><p>监控显示屏上监控的是方舟各个过道和公共场所，夜晚除了巡逻的值班人员大部分机器都在充电，要知道霸天虎也是塞伯坦人，也要睡觉的。除非是有什么特大阴谋，一般来说威震天他们都是白天出动。<br/>
空荡荡的走廊，偶尔会有机器从仓门出来去接能量液或者去洗车间，夜晚都是这样的。<br/>
爵士一边喝着自己的特调饮料，一边看监控。在操纵室里，擎天柱正在显像一号面前阅读什么东西。这不稀罕的，有的时候大哥确实会忘记时间工作到很晚...像是有人陪伴一样，爵士有些寂寞的心思缓和了一些。真是奇怪，平时值夜班都不会这样。<br/>
监控的角度只能看到大卡车坐在转椅上，看不到脸。就算看到了脸也是面罩，说起来爵士还没看过擎天柱的脸，他问过救护车，这几百万年来还没人打破过那个口罩。<br/>
擎天柱不是没有脸的，看他从头盔下延伸的鼻梁就能判断这个机器是有嘴的。那是个什么样子的嘴唇？薄而有棱角的还是丰满圆润的呢？作为副官，所有汽车人里距离领袖最近的爵士也不知道。他想象了一下通天晓的模样，或许是那样子的。</p><p>嚓嚓。</p><p>不知不觉又挠了车罩。监控室里又没装监控，也没有别的人，爵士很不在意形象地抓挠。</p><p>监控里的擎天柱似乎是坐久了不舒服，用手捏着肩膀和脖子，还转了几圈胳膊。爵士想着自己可以去帮助领袖放松，他的手比起擎天柱的大手来说更适合精密活动，他可以...站在椅子后面，给卡车发酸的装甲之间刷油，然后用上和救护车学的缓解疼痛的技巧，想必那耸起僵硬的肩膀会放松不少，他几乎可以听见卡车的叹气了...还有靠近了能闻到的机油味，特别的只属于塞伯坦人的能量液的味道，从线路和缝隙里漏出来的气味，因为领导模块或者是重卡惊人的自制力这种气味往往是很淡的。<br/>
可一旦闻到，就会有着让人着迷的作用，如同地球上的甲虫闻到树汁飞过去食用一样，一大灌蜜糖装在密封罐里，只要开启一点空气里就会漂着若隐若现的甜味，他好像已经闻到了...</p><p>不知何时，在车灯上挠着的手指变成了打圈。</p><p>爵士立马撤回了手，拍了拍头盔，自己这是在干嘛？还在值班，怎么能想这些有的没的。<br/>
把注意力放在其他的地方，不去看那个红蓝的背影。<br/>
门口，空荡荡的夜空...走廊，节能灯点亮的路，除了灰尘什么都没有...三地球小时过去，他的目光再次转到角落里那个监控屏幕，没想到擎天柱还坐在那里。<br/>
爵士皱了皱眉，现在已经很晚了，就算是领袖也应该有足够的充电时间。他看着那个背影，一动不动的，又过了一会，还是没有动弹，除了轻微地置换空气的起伏。<br/>
这是睡着了？<br/>
副官笑了声，在工作中睡着还挺像擎天柱做得出来的事。但在转椅里睡一夜只会让机器浑身僵硬，绝对不是个理想的充电地点。他起身，决定去把领袖叫起来。</p><p>嚓嚓。动弹了一下他的车罩又开始痒了，这次还带上了腿模块里侧，他弯下腰挠了两下。</p><p>他走过通路，到了操纵室的门口放轻了脚步。<br/>
属于擎天柱的平静磁场在这里也能感觉到，他确实是睡着了。间谍的技巧让爵士可以靠近猎物而不被发现，他转到卡车的侧边，擎天柱靠着椅子背就这样下线着光学镜。<br/>
爵士忍不住盯着看，覆盖着大部分脸的厚面罩，在头盔帽檐下的鼻梁...他想伸手去触摸...<br/>
而且，在这样平静的状况下他闻得到对方被藏得很好的味道。侧过脸，他在肩膀上的排气管边嗅着，然后是肩膀和胸甲之间的缝隙，脖子上流动着丰富的能量液线路，那里的味道非常浓。<br/>
挡风玻璃，在那下面是火种和领导模块，爵士不愿去想这背后的含义。继续往下，是车头的散热格，然后是白色的带黄色按钮的胯部件。<br/>
爵士一只手撑着椅子扶手，一手挠着发痒的腿模块。<br/>
他俯下身，凑上去闻。</p><p>美妙的气味。</p><p>让自己沉浸在这气味里面，爵士闭上了光镜。还有从机体里散发出的热量，振动的磁场覆盖着他的面甲。<br/>
手指滑动的地方越来越靠近腿模块和跨件的连接处。<br/>
呼，呼。<br/>
他的能量液在加热，面甲的温度越来越高，他的嘴唇就快碰到了。</p><p>自己没控制住排风噪声忽然升起吓了他一跳，立刻抬起头来却撞到了卡车凸起的车头发出了哐当的声音而且手忙脚乱地，按在转椅上的手不小心往前使劲，转椅一动自己直接栽到了腿间。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>擎天柱被这个响动给惊醒了，手顺势按在了挣扎着的机器的腰上。<br/>
被按住的爵士挣扎地更厉害，意识到了的擎天柱松开手，小机器就弹起来往后退了好几步，满脸通红。<br/>
“呃，爵士？”<br/>
被扰乱的平静磁场让爵士混乱了好几秒才尴尬地笑了一下，回想起自己在这里干什么，“...在这里睡觉可对机体不好。”<br/>
疑惑着的领袖摸了摸脖子，“确实是这样的...爵士，你是今晚值班？”<br/>
“哈哈。是的，再过一阵子小蓝就来换班，所以我想过来把你叫起来...”<br/>
擎天柱点了点头，站起身，“谢谢你爵士，我想现在回宿舍去休息比较好，你也是。”<br/>
平时的领袖绝对不会和副官有这样什么都不说的尴尬对望。<br/>
爵士觉得在这种情况下，机体升温，让车罩和腿模块上的痒感更加明朗，他想伸手，但是这绝对、绝对是不可以在领袖面前做的。能量液随着火种狂跳飞速交换，让他头昏脑胀，他握紧了拳，忍着，强颜欢笑，“那，那我回去交班了？”<br/>
“去吧。”<br/>
听到了这话的爵士马上往外走，尽量保持风度。<br/>
“等等。”<br/>
爵士感觉自己差点摔倒，听见了大机器沉重的步伐在靠近，还有热量，气味，还残留在他的嗅觉传感器上，让他浑身发痒。<br/>
他转身，看到高大的汽车人正俯下身在盯着他。<br/>
“大哥？”<br/>
那个会随着说话挪动的口罩动了两下，但是本人没有说话。<br/>
他看见领袖的光学镜闪烁了，作为回应是副官干渴的喉咙，和抑制住想要挠痒的冲动。<br/>
“你身上是什么味道？”那脸靠得更近了，低沉的嗓音在爵士的音频接收器里。<br/>
“斯派克送的洗车水蜡...”和窃窃私语一样的音量，但是他知道对方可以听见。<br/>
高大的机器歪了歪头，“是-”<br/>
［爵士，我是蓝霹雳！我已经在监控室了，你在操纵室和大哥在一起是吧？那就直接去充电吧。］<br/>
忽然插进来的通讯打断了对话，爵士按下对讲开关，［收到，辛苦了。］<br/>
［没事。］<br/>
现在，爵士的注意力回到这里，擎天柱已经站回去了。<br/>
“挺好闻的，晚安。”<br/>
擎天柱略过他，往自己的房间去了。</p><p>爵士跑回自己的宿舍，阖上门，火种的高速跳动到不适。<br/>
靠着门手掌在车罩和腹部乱摸，缓解刚才的疯狂，大腿和膝盖并起来摩擦，机器只有两只手。<br/>
随着这样的摩擦，他的机器不断不断地加温。电解液因为想要舒缓着痒感，又好像是在原生质和线路内部而触碰不到的难受在嘴里聚集。</p><p>“呃...嗯.....”</p><p>这种不适愈演愈烈，并没有因为自己的摩擦而消减。<br/>
他滑落到地上，手掌时而在车罩上蹭时而在腿间，用的力道也不是之前害怕蹭漆的力气，想这种折磨结束。<br/>
密密麻麻的瘙痒从他的大腿和腹部侵蚀到了原生质里，这只是一种形容，爵士并不确定是否是这样的路线。<br/>
咕噜的一声，他的对接口里的原生质忽然膨胀起来，然后底板咔地自动弹开。<br/>
“——？！”<br/>
爵士不知道自己要做什么表情才好，在密布着狂热跳动的能量管线的对接口排出了同样热腾腾着的对接液时，爵士明白了。<br/>
几百万年过去了，他进入了热潮，过于久远的上一次让他没有反应过来那些前兆。自己真是傻，在车罩不寻常的发痒时就应该意识到。</p><p>“普神啊...”</p><p>爵士喘着气，把手指塞到张开的对接口里，里面痒，酸，什么感觉都有。</p><p>救护车准备的抑制剂，已经是足量的，但是大部分都在飞船降落时被一起损坏了。地球上没有制造塞伯坦人用的抑制剂的条件，回塞伯坦的太空桥技术又在霸天虎手里——就算回去了，不论是千斤顶还是救护车都很难返回他们自己的原来的工作室。于是救护车给出来的医疗建议就是，大家在发情期前就找好炮友或者伴侣一起凑活过了。<br/>
现在这个点，还在线的就是蓝霹雳，蓝霹雳...那孩子还不错，唯一的不足就是他也是个omega。</p><p>“……”</p><p>他手脚并用慢慢爬到自己的床头锁柜边，输入密码从里面拿出了一块软布。<br/>
那是一块很普通的，是汽车人从人类那里批发来的擦车布，每人都会常备着一两箱。<br/>
爵士把这块软布凑到脸上。<br/>
上面的味道随着时间的推移已经消散了一些，但是依旧能被清楚地闻到。</p><p>电子毒品。</p><p>几乎就是一样的，对于爵士来说。这样像是变态的行为完全无法停止，每次当领袖需要布料来擦掉机油或是能量液时，爵士都第一时间出现并且把自己的擦车布给他，在领袖用完了说‘谢谢’之后，再小心地收回自己的子空间。<br/>
第一次是偶然，那块布回到了爵士的手里，本来想洗干净继续用的，在丢到清洗机里的前一秒阴差阳错地拿了起来，上面干涸的能量液痕迹深深浅浅，他盯着看了很久，这块布是擦过了领袖的脖子上的输送管线迸到了车窗上的能量液。他有些犹豫，但还是把沾了能量液的深色部分托到了嗅觉传感器下。从浅浅的自然换气，慢慢、慢慢地变得越来越沉重，就站在原地，他的排风噪声不断提高。他使劲地吸着，让alpha的味道，难得的、毫无保留的全部被脑模块给感受到。然后手往下探，一手把布捂住脸，一手抚摸着输出管然后在对接口里搅动。那块布最后因为被他握在手中，包裹着自己的充能管达到过载时浸透了自己的润滑液也只能处理掉了。<br/>
这样的刺激比声光图像和视频要刺激得多，甚至比实际上找个不是领袖的alpha要更好，色情的幻想和现实哪个棒是不言而喻的，当然这只是对于平时排解寂寞的娱乐活动而言。<br/>
现在是不一样的，他在过了千百万年之后的第一次发情期，一旦开始会是非常猛烈的。他现在一闻到alpha的气息就会止不住地流电解液。嘴里仿佛已经尝到了能把整个口腔塞满的管子的味道了...<br/>
对接口收缩着，爵士再次把手指塞进张开的小洞里，把流出来的对接液堵了回去，抽插两下又溢出来，洁白的大腿上此刻溅满了粉色。<br/>
手指太短了，够不到更里面，爵士蜷起身子尽量勾起手指在平时就能取悦自己的点上按摩，其实就算不在那里按，只要是接触到了对接口里，本能的都能把任何的摩擦都转换成快感。在敏感点上的按压能够加快过载的速率...爵士知道，这次的热潮没有三天是下不来的。他不是孤独的机器，想要对接就对接，发情期不用抑制剂也能找到出色的alpha伴侣，因为他现在是汽车人的副官，工作和身份摆在就这里，尤其是在塞伯坦上又是战时就得多少收敛。<br/>
再说，多少万年的痴迷，宣誓之前，他的火种早就献给了那位。</p><p>倒在冰凉的金属地面上，那一块都被高温的机体和液体捂热。爵士扭动着身躯， 情欲灼烧着他的机体，除了对接口渴望被填满，他的腹部装甲，车罩的缝隙全都在发痒，输出管抖动着，润滑液从小口里流出来。他恨不得自己多一双手，一个机器怎么能一边插着自己的对接口一边用布捂着鼻子还能摸别的地方？他拱来拱去，变成了面朝下脸垫着软布，底板朝向上面，这样至少能分一只手出来。</p><p>“...哦.....”</p><p>摩擦着车灯，手指在缝隙之间用力打转，除了缓解瘙痒还有强烈的快感电流随着每次指腹的触碰窜进了对接系统，让对接口夹紧了两根手指，催促他的手指动得再快些。alpha的气味让面甲贴着地面的爵士，张着嘴，如同脑模块部分失灵的机器似的，电解液从嘴角流出来，他顾不得闭上嘴，又是弓腰又是往后顶，手指滑进了三根，啾啪啾啪地和湿漉漉的原生质搅和在一起。<br/>
他觉得热度已经到让脑模块无法正常运作的程度了，垫着脸的软布被因为难受得左右摆动的面甲给蹭得皱成一团，这不行，他必须得闻到alpha的气味，那唯一的，无可替代的，也难以触及的幻想，没有的话他就会...爵士放开了扣着车罩前端的手，把软布展开来捂住脸，深深地吸着，把alpha那诱人美味的信息素全部吸如换气系统，激发着omega的渴求。拼命地把手指抽插，用力地顶到手指长度能够到达的最里面，撑开对接口的速率暴力地发痛，可这只是杯水车薪。发情期的欲望是无尽的深渊，再怎么安抚也不过是自己的东西，怎么都抵不过一次真正的对接。现在他觉得就算是omega也行，谁来都可以...因为潜意识里他都知道自己所需要的，迷醉的，是遥不可及的...<br/>
烧灼的能量管线让他的光学镜发酸，一两滴清洁液从护目镜后面流了下来，把已经被呼出的热气给湿润的布料打湿。<br/>
嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟在发声器里反复，声调随着自己加快的手指攀高，摩擦最快的时候对接口发出了刺刺麻麻的信号，再维持速度就会过敏感的酸疼但他没有停下，更用力地按压，让自己过载。噗噗噗地流出来的交换液，那么多，多么烫，高潮的时间持续又狂乱，拼死般挺着腰，指尖使劲按住甬道内的敏感点揉搓，自虐似的又不够满足。<br/>
“啊！！嗯...嗯.....”<br/>
爵士呼着气，在高潮之后只有几秒的平静得到了歇息，但瞬间的情欲又席卷而来。有没有什么可以代替手指的东西...目光所及之处，能量块...数据板...笔......他的玩具，平时用的那些，在哪里来着？他模糊的思维想不起来，就算想起来也动不了，手脚发软，支撑着的大腿也在发抖，不知什么时候就会倒下去了。</p><p>密密麻麻的瘙痒从未离去，都要把爵士给折磨疯了，他拱着地面，车罩的涂料不知道花成什么样子了。他不管，不在乎。<br/>
看不清，说不出话。音频接收器在响，他都没办法去按下接听，只要把任何在使用的伺服器一松开，他就会被欲火吞噬，即便现在也差不多。<br/>
“...爵士？你没事吧？普神啊！”<br/>
嗡嗡嗡的模糊声音在耳边回响，爵士也不在乎，但是他闻到了香味，比起手中的软布上暧昧的能量液，更加明快，没错，还有相对应的磁力场，如此的强大，又温暖。他没办法动弹，可是能感觉到那来源越来越近，越来越近，还有那个模糊的声音在说话，那么香，那么热…<br/>
“爵士，你发情了。”<br/>
这是废话，爵士在心里想，可是被分心着，他怀疑自己在做梦。自己的上司如此的思维缓慢，在能量盒里的能量液也不知道吃，但是强大浓厚的信息素不会说谎，他的omega天性释放了更多诱惑的气味和交换液。<br/>
一个不属于自己的压力，陌生又熟悉的金属手指的表面，热，对于他的机体来说又凉，有意无意地拨弄了一下他挺立许久的还在剧烈发光的被浸透的外置节点，那强大恐怖的刺激感让爵士尖叫了一声再次过载，穴口急剧收张，跟随火种狂跳的节奏一同。<br/>
他倒了下去，手指塞在里面微微地持续抽动，侧过脸就看到了半跪在他面前，表情晦暗不明的红蓝机器。他呻吟着，一些请求的话语夹杂在其中，只有在梦境里才敢诉说的强烈露骨告白，在日光下无法公之于众的淫靡词句。<br/>
“爵士...”<br/>
“天啊...！”爵士忍不住喃喃自语。<br/>
卡车的嗓音，沙哑又低沉地呼唤，如何都是色情的，电流窜过他的身体，他几乎不能动弹。但是卡车没有行动，他还在考虑，他还在犹豫，alpha和omega的本能在呼唤着结合，是领导模块让一位在发情期的omega面前都没有立刻扑上来强夺征服的行为，这让人失望，却又意外地血脉喷张，谁能使一个自持的alpha为之疯狂？他是众人的领袖，遥不可及的目标，更别说是结合了，平时的肢体接触仅限于鼓励关爱的轻拍，或是情绪激动时的搂抱，谁能得到这样的待遇？领袖能支配一切，所有的omega都应是prime的，从前的旧规闪现在爵士紊乱的记忆库里，领袖是最强的alpha，实际上就算是他想要另一个alpha那个被选择的机器也没有拒绝的余地，这是一个星球的领袖至高无上的权力。而omega都要为他们的首领准备，孕育——那都是过去的事情了，他们的擎天柱司令官绝对不会做这种事，这也是为何他在这里哪怕是光镜透出可怕又使所有omega腿软的欲望，也一动不动。<br/>
爵士低低地恳求，坐起来，然后爬到alpha，那个强大性感的机器的腿间，交换液在他身后拖行了一路。爵士听见自己的领袖的排风扇同样巨响，磁场和信息素和他的交织在一起，诉说着：就是现在，就是现在。<br/>
爵士亲吻着那个车窗，舔着缝隙里的线路，电解液滴滴答答地流下去。<br/>
“拜托...司令官....拜托.....”<br/>
微弱的声音就算不能通过音频接收器也通过了贴着的固体材料的传递过去，因为他的行为擎天柱的手指在蠢蠢欲动一样。爵士忘记了自己，忘记了在嘎吱作响的关节，即便没有指令也顺从着一样趴下去，低着头，把那块洁白的带着金色图案的胯部给弄脏。<br/>
浓烈的味道透过缝隙和金属板冲击着爵士的嗅觉传感器，他头晕眼花，火种传过来的电流差点把他直接下线。更多的电解液流出来，爵士舔着高温的对接面板和上面的每一条缝隙。这是他的，他的领袖，他的alpha...可能只有这一次的侍奉。</p><p>侍奉他的prime。</p><p>他听到了，擎天柱在喘气，那只大手差一点就放在了他的头顶上，就差一点。于是他更努力地舔着金属板，落下了无数的亲吻，像对待爱人一样。</p><p>“爵士...”只是叹息般的呼唤。</p><p>又一股电流击中了他的火种，他的身体，内部的次级油箱口猛得一抽，对接口也同样地，没有去动它，过载的感觉把他整个头都埋在了他试图诱惑的胯部，鼻子和脸颊蹭着，香气，平时压抑着的alpha的信息素全部都在这里。<br/>
他在呜咽，是的，已经快到极限了，自我在幸福、痛苦的折磨里逐渐消散，他的手又回到了对接口里一下一下地扣着。<br/>
他的下巴被抬起来，爵士对焦着那张戴着口罩的脸，他知道自己通红的脸颊上全是清洁液。<br/>
“你确定吗？”<br/>
这句话是雨夜里的雷鸣，震得爵士比自己晋升为副官的那天还要心潮澎湃，“是的，是的...”<br/>
咔哒的声响，充能完全的对接管在他面前，抵着他的下唇，味道浓厚的润滑液流下来。他没有时间去观察，极度的饥渴驱动着他在握着他下巴的手指离去的瞬间就立马低下头把那膨胀的头部给含进嘴里。alpha的气味在他的口腔里蔓延，他吮吸着，不需要催促和引导，一点一点地把粗大的管子给吞下去。<br/>
和他幻想中的一样，只会更好，充满了alpha味道的管子，膨胀着，弹动着，塞着他的嘴。他的下巴发酸，可是这不重要，他移动头部，猜测alpha喜欢的速度和力量，没错，从领袖滚动的喉音来看他喜欢的不得了。所以爵士更加卖力，腿间的热流和在这个他只能吞下一半的管子会进去自己那个小口时的期待一起汩汩地顺着大腿流出来。<br/>
在爵士吞咽着管子，又吸又舔的时候，自己插在对接口里的手指忽然又感觉到被加入了另一根，更大更粗糙的金属条，那不同机型的压迫让爵士含着充能管不明地发出呜呜声，光学镜发白，自己的手指也脱力滑了出去，被几根粗得不行的手指给接替了，还不断搓着他的外置节点，呼吸灯圈不断闪烁。他现在可以两只手都在车罩上摸，腰部发抖，快没有支撑的力气，属于领袖的手指撑开着他的穴口，比自己的要大了几倍，熟练地来回扩张，时而逗弄着过激的外置节点。<br/>
爵士又要过载了，内部的，外部的，一切感官都如此强烈，不知是心理作用还是发情期的功劳，他在啜泣，把自己已经到了极限没有力气的腰往后撞，跟着良好接入的入侵物的节奏。<br/>
闷着声，他的喉管运动因为吞咽压迫着输出管，爵士明显感觉到了输出管即将喷发的预兆，在面前还露在外面的冒着润滑和电解液的管身上骤亮的光环和振动的频率，最重要的是蓬勃的alpha气息，他张大了嘴想再把管子吞进去一些，但做不到。在对接口里弹动的手指加速着一下子就比爵士的小手要进去得多，那些微微张开的内壁欢迎着陌生的金属块揉捏着吸附上来。明明是第一次触摸，可领袖找到能让爵士打颤的点却那么熟悉，他们明明从来没有对接过。<br/>
“爵士，我快要...”<br/>
擎天柱警告，轻轻地扶着爵士的头雕要退出去，爵士绝对不会允许，他需要这个，他渴望这个，就算是领袖的命令也...擎天柱没有直接下指令不是吗？爵士变本加厉地含住，塞伯坦人不用呼吸的优点体现得淋漓尽致，他不断不断地让咽喉做出吞咽的动作，反复挤压着充能管胀大的头部，他听见领袖在压抑的爆发和快速的低喘，如果可以说话，爵士一定会叫出来，这是比音乐还要动听的声音，比最好的春药还要让人发疯。在他头边的手不再柔和，定定地往上抓住了头盔上的传感器，在对接口里的手指和抓着他的头盔来回抽动的头部一起，爵士自己的手滑到了自己的黏糊糊的充能管上也跟着擎天柱的节奏律动。</p><p>滚烫的对接液直接注射到了他的食道里，油箱里，口腔里大量的液体被挤出来，和电解液一同从下巴和充能管的边缘落在地面上。爵士挺着腰，瞬间的同时高潮直接让他的光学镜一白，下线了几秒。恢复过来，就算还晕头目眩的他也没有停滞，从毫无消减之意的管子上退出，用舌头把湿淋淋的管子给舔干净，还有那些被他的电解液弄脏的白色漆面。<br/>
他是侍奉，他在侍奉他的司令官，他的alpha。</p><p>“爵士。”</p><p>只是一句话他就明白了自己的领袖想要做什么，也是多年的副官经验造就的察言观色。但领袖没有让他动，而且把抱起来，手指离开他的对接口时一大波对接液倾泻而出，响亮地砸在地上，爵士耻得闭紧光镜。<br/>
擎天柱把他抱到充电床上，然后亲吻了他。爵士阖着的光学镜再次亮起来，他不知如何形容自己的感受，分不清梦境和现实，自己明明很有经验的吻技此刻显得笨拙无比。<br/>
“司令官...”<br/>
“打开。”<br/>
“是。”<br/>
从来没有拿下过的护目镜，毫不犹豫地下了收起指令。他们是如此坦诚相待，面前的是他的alpha，好像只属于他一样。</p><p>副官被压在领袖的身下，机体的差异让每一次的进入都直接突入了次级油箱的口子，这种被完全打开的绝无仅有的触感让爵士看不见东西，因为跪姿和转换的交合体位，被拉起的大腿在抽筋，发声器似乎除了‘啊，啊’没有其他语音可以发出了。<br/>
自己的手连抱住对方的力量都没有，除了四处乱挠什么都做不了。然后，擎天柱弯下腰，在爵士一直着火似的车罩上舔着，用牙轻轻嗑着前灯又抓着爵士的手不让他到处乱摸——<br/>
爵士在啜泣，清洁液和电解液随着每次身体的颤抖和抽搐流出来，没有护目镜遮挡的裸露感和羞耻感从头到脚地吞噬着他，可又是极乐的快感，他不去想更多，除了满足自己的情欲任由摆布。</p><p>——</p><p>“爵士，你终于能正常上班了，身体怎么样了？”<br/>
蓝霹雳和爵士一起出去巡逻，小达特森知道爵士是到了热潮，这几天副官都在寝室里待着没有出来。<br/>
“哦，谢谢关心，小蓝。相信我，我很好。”<br/>
见副官意味深长的笑脸，蓝霹雳八卦地戳了戳爵士的胳膊，“啊哈~怎么怎么？快说说是哪个好alpha？下次我也去找他？”<br/>
“哼哼老弟，有些机器总是比较幸运的。”<br/>
蓝霹雳看着笑得更开的爵士，越发好奇，缠着爵士要解释，但副官除了笑眯眯和打哑谜就什么都不愿说了。</p><p>毕竟，不是谁都能得到服侍最高领袖的机会的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>